The growth of the Internet has led to the development of many platforms for creating dynamically-generated content accessible through web browsers. Each of these platforms provides a variety of tools and/or Application Program Interface (API) calls to support the development of dynamic web sites. For example, Java Server Page (JSP) is one of the more widespread technology for developing dynamically-generated web pages in web-based applications. JSP utilizes tag-based scripts to separate business logic from display logic.